Promotional Gimmick
by Demonwing12846
Summary: Takao discovers that Kai’s his number one fan.


Title: Promotional Gimmick

Author: Demonwing ©  
Date: 06-27-2005  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Aoki Takao, D-rights, and all other affiliates, are the creators and genius behind them. The story contained within this fic/piece, however, is all mine! Bwahahaha!  
Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Humor.  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai + Takao  
Type: One-Shot, 30 Kisses Challenge  
OCs: None… Well, at least none that are worth mentioning!  
Summary: Takao discovers that Kai is his number one fan.  
Beta/Editor: Purkle Dragon Goddess & Klepto-sama  
Words: 1578

Approximately one week ago, a few men dressed in dark business suits had shown up at his grandfather's dojo. When asked what they wanted, they immediately proposed a commercial contract, begging and pleading the three-time World Champion to sign, promising him fame and a healthy sum of the profits. At first, Takao had declined, stating that he clearly had no interest in money or fame whatsoever. However, after a great deal of debating and quarrelling, not only did those very men offer money and commercialized recognition, but they also offered to promote Beyblading by having him sign the first five thousand boxes of their product, as well as sponsor the next BBA World Tournament. Low-and-behold, after hearing such a generous offer, Kinomiya Takao couldn't help but accept and sign the contract. After-all, what could possibly be better than the World Champ promoting the one sport that he loved more than anything in his entire existence? Well… Almost anything.

Right after he signed the paperwork, and the men had left, Takao made a dash for the door, barely putting on his shoes before bolting down the road. He couldn't wait to tell his friends. Of course, they probably wouldn't believe him at first, however, he did talk the men into allowing him to bring his closest buds to the set where they would be producing the commercial. He didn't want to rub it in their faces; no, on the contrary, he needed their emotional support now more than ever, for he was inexplicably nervous. After rounding a few blocks and running down a few more, the first house he came to was Kyojou's. Entering the diminutive boy's family restaurant, he flew up the stairs and knocked on Kyojou's door, having decided that he would have the Chief call and round the others up; that way, he would only have to explain things once.

Thinking back on it now… Takao wished he hadn't signed the contract in the first place. Taking one quick last look at the script in his hand, the bluenet looked at the Director before him. "Are you sure about this? It sounds kind of… I don't know… corny."

"Of course I'm sure!" Takao mentally winced at the portly man's over-confidence. "Look kid, all you have to do is say your lines. With enthusiasm, of course. We do want to sell the product, after-all." The Director then put his hand on the Blader's shoulder, squeezing it in what he thought was an act of encouragement. Takao, however, felt uncomfortable and proceeded to remove the appendage from his person. "Besides, if you forget them, you can always look at the Cue Cards next to the main camera," the man continued, undaunted.

"It's not the forgetting part that I'm worried about," Takao mumbled. He rolled his eyes and blew out an exasperated breath. "Just exactly how do I get myself into these things?" Takao whined, to nobody in particular.

"I believe it was the sweet talking and the money that gained your interest," Kyojou divulged. "Or maybe it was just the money."

The smaller boy, along with Hiromi, had come to watch Takao as he made his first commercial debut. Max and Rei would have come along as well, but they had already made previous plans.

"Oh gee, thanks, Chief! I'm glad that you think so highly of me!" Takao made his way towards the center of the set and centered himself for what was to come. "Besides, the Contractors said that the commercial would do wonders for promoting Beyblading worldwide!"

"And exactly how is commercializing calcium pills doing anything to promote Beyblading?" Hiromi asked sardonically. She positioned herself beside Joe, the man with the Cue Cards, where she would be out of the way. Kyojou stood beside her, nodding his head in agreement.

"I already told you guys that I'm going to be signing the first five thousand boxes and that the proceeds will be going towards funding the new BBA World Tournament!"

"Sounds to me like they're using you to sell their products more than they are to promote funds for the BBA," Kyojou stated, matter-of-factly.

"To tell the truth, I never thought of it that way, Chief." Takao's shoulders slumped, as he thought more about it. "One thing is for certain, though. I'll never know unless I try." Then all at once a smile appeared on his face and the bluenet lifted his head, pumping his fist in the air. "I'll make this work! It will be great! Just you wait and see!"

Hiromi and Kyojou shook their heads, knowing that Takao couldn't be reasoned with. He was impulsive and brash at best; but he was their friend, and they would be there to support him, nonetheless.

After a few minutes of commotion where Takao was swarmed by stage officials and personnel, the cameras and lighting were adjusted, and the crew took their stations, everything got quiet; leaving Takao a bit nervous and awed all at once. Blinking his eyes, the bluenet waited for his cue to start.

"Counting down!"

The announcer's voice seemed to boom within Takao's ears, making his equilibrium dance a bit, and his vision blur before snapping back into focus.

"3"

His blue eyes quickly scanned the sidelines, looking for the two people who had taken the time to come to the stage set with him. Spying his friends, he gave a quirky smile of gratitude. He only wished that Kai could be here too, even if only to insult him.

Thinking of his stoic friend and adversary caused a chill to go up his spine. Not a bad one per say, but rather, a warm one. As if just the thought of the slate haired Blader could conjure his actual presence.

"2"

Takao gulped, wiping the sleeve of his shirt across his forehead before a small box was shoved in his one hand, and a big, white bottle of pills were shoved in the other.

"1"

Holding both of the objects up, the bluenet smiled for the cameras, making an effort to look the part of his title as World Champion. Cool, calm, confident and collected.

"Action!"

"Hello! I'm Kinomiya Takao, three times World Champion Beyblader, and I'm here to say, that if you want to be like me and make it to the top, you only need to remember to do two things. One is that you have to practice; and practice not only hard, but against every available opponent that comes your way."

The screens view switched and a bunch of video snap shots of Takao Blading with various individuals during practice and tournaments were shown, before the bluenet came back on screen.

"Another is that you must keep fit and build up your strength. You need strong bones and muscles in order to pull off a great launch in the Bey Dish, and one way that I do this is by taking 'Wada Calcium CD3'!" Here he raised his hand with the brown bottle in it. "That's right boys and girls! Just one of these a day, along with even the most standard of practice regimens, and you'll be just one step closer to reaching the Finals!"

"Not only that but if you run to your local stores this Friday, you'll be able to pick up one of the first thousand released, with the box signed by none other than yours truly!" This time Takao pushed his hand that contained the box forward, his signature shown clearly on the cardboard structure. "So be there! Otherwise, you'll miss out on this great opportunity!"

The lights began to fade, and the television commercial announcer's voice took over… "Wada Calcium CD3! The building block of some of the most famous Bladers out there!" This was followed by some shots of various Bladers, all of whom Takao knew of course, before there was a quick holler of…

"CUT"

"And that's a wrap folks." The Director turned towards Takao, who seemed to exhale everything he had pent up in one big whoosh. "You did fine kid. Go on home and get some rest, you're going to want to be here first thing in the morning to get going on the signatures if we're going to have them all done before Friday!"

"No problem, man! See ya!"

As Takao made his way towards his friends, he once again felt a shiver crawl up his spine. On instinct, the bluenet quickly turned around, his jaw dropping as he witnessed a familiar cloaked figure walk towards the equally astounded security and camera crew. Takao's brown eyes grew even wider when he saw one pale hand push a good sized wad of cash in the Director's hand, spout of a few disgruntled words, and then snatch up the empty pillbox before making a dramatic turn in pursuit of the shadows, and possibly an exit. 'Was he here the whole time?'

In the meantime, Hitomi and Kyojou had no clue who the cloaked figure was and were about to ask their friend if everything was all right, when Takao spoke up, his voice ringing throughout the warehouse rafters.

"Yo, Kai!"

Not realizing his mistake at first, the boy in question turned, his dark purple eyes growing wide in recognition of his fault.

"I always knew you were my number one fan!" With that said, Takao blew his startled rival a kiss, then turned around and preceded to walk out of the building with his quasi-shocked friends in tow. 

The End

Copyright © Demonwing 


End file.
